


Pearls - Not Diamonds - Are a Girl's Best Friend

by LateToThePartie



Series: A Queen, A King, and Their Lover [4]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateToThePartie/pseuds/LateToThePartie
Summary: Continuing on their office antics, Hades decides that Persephone shouldn't always be the one dictating the games, especially not when he has such a good one in mind.
Relationships: Daphne/Hades (Lore Olympus), Daphne/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: A Queen, A King, and Their Lover [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166927
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. The Day Before

This game Persephone wanted to play was a little bit more than he’d expected, he thought to himself as he sat at his desk, unable to concentrate on work. It was simple: instead of the three hooking up with each other over the course of the day, they would wait until the end of the day. At this point, Hades had failed the game so badly that he contemplated that he might be broken, perhaps forever. As soon as Persephone had planted the idea in his head, of course all he could think about were the amazing times he had had with Daphne and his queen in the office. Was this what Zeus went through every day? Was he actually comparing himself to Zeus?

The god of the dead was weak - at least when it came to the two women in his life. Usually, Daphne wore tailor made business suits to work, but today, she’d worn a black leather mini skirt, a black sheer blouse that was just this side of workplace acceptable, and over-the-knee black leather stiletto boots. Of course he loved it, but he also suspected that she wore that outfit to tempt him (and possibly Persephone) from their game. 

He didn’t know what his wife had texted Daphne, but she was more than willing to help him out, leading him off to somewhere private to relieve a little “stress.” The first time, the nymph had sat on his lap and seduced him. The second time, he’d suggested they dip off somewhere discreet. The third time? Well, he’d spent thirty minutes unsuccessfully trying to find Persephone so he could admit defeat only to stumble across Daphne in the copy room and, well, the third time happened. If his wife asked him how his day was, Hades wasn’t really sure what he’d tell her. 

Sitting back, he rested his feet on the corner of his desk and took in a few deep breaths. He’d been like this - like a horny teenager - when he and Persephone first became intimate. It was like going through a honeymoon phase all over again and he both loved it and despised himself for his weakness. He looked down at his phone and saw that it was just past 7 PM. The game was null and void anyhow, since Daphne had a last minute modeling gig pop up and scurried off from the office just past 3 PM. If Persephone meant to torture him, she was doing a damn good job. Opening up his desk drawer, he pulled out a cigar and examined it, thinking about how much he’d cut back over the last century, but also thinking about how much today felt like a cigar kind of day.

Just as he was about to cut it, Persephone walked up to his door and knocked twice before letting herself in. Tossing the cigar and its cutter back in his drawer and slamming it shut, he got up and rushed to his queen, his eyes taking on the shade of scarlet that gave away the deep emotion he was feeling.

She was bogged down with her purse and her laptop bag, her fluffy black winter coat zipped up to her chin. Looking surprised by his sudden movements, Persephone let him pull the purse and laptop bag off of her, tossing them aside without a second look. “Hey!” she cried as her purse spilled out over the floor.

Laughing, he said, “Forget it for now.” Pushing her against the glass door, he looked down at her and said, “You’ve been torturing me all day.”

“W-where’s Daphne?” Persephone asked, wide-eyed. He knew she was putting on this innocent act, but it worked so well on him.

“She had to leave,” he said, putting his hand on her zipper and looking at her in the eyes. “May I?”

Smirking at him, she said, “Such manners. You may.”

Not wasting another second, he unzipped her coat, expecting to see her dress from this morning, but all that was on underneath was the lingerie she’d donned - the same “Barely There” lingerie she’d worn the day they had their terrible fight. “Oh Sweetness,” he moaned with a shudder as he wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her up, kissing her ravenously as soon as her lips were in reach. 

In response, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, savoring the moment. She didn’t ask him about the game and he didn’t bring it up, everything else forgotten in this moment of desperate need. They continued like this, grasping at their clothes, skin, and hair, drinking each other in, until they were sated, for the time being.

After all, tomorrow was a new day and a new game, and Hades definitely had something in mind. 


	2. Morning Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone gets ready for work, but Hades has a little gift for her.

Stepping out of the shower, Persephone sighed to herself as she wrapped a fluffy black towel around her body. She emerged from the ensuite in a plume of steam and headed towards their walk-in closet when she spotted Hades sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed already, a little box wrapped in a red bow balancing on his knee. He looked calm and cool in his black suit and white button-down, his leg bobbing up and down the only thing belying any sort of nerves.

Smiling, Persephone said, “Good morning, Aidoneus, we’re not running late, are we?”

He smiled warmly back at her and said, “No, we’ve still got plenty of time.”

She considered asking him about the little box on his knee, but decided to wait for his cue. As she glided over to the closet, she said, “I just need a few minutes to get dressed.”

He called out, “What are you going to wear today?”

She wrinkled her chin and called over her shoulder, “I don’t know, a dress?”

He chuckled and said, “It’s almost always a dress. What about underneath?”

Ah, she thought, here we are. Yesterday she had teased him all day by wearing a black g-string and a low-cut shelf bra. She’d made a great show of getting dressed in front of him, giving him a taste of what he’d see at quitting time. He was practically a beast by the time she finished up late, making love to her hard and wild against his office door.

Smiling to herself, she selected a dress and her most un-sexy panties and bra she could find. She dropped her towel in the closet and emerged with the clothes in one hand, walking up to him, her innocent-doe eyes locking on him. Holding the articles up, she asked, “Does this meet his majesty’s approval?”

He smiled wryly at her and looked at her up and down, wondering how such a beautiful woman with an innocent-face could be so merciless to him sexually, not that he was complaining. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of her or the games they played, which reminded him…

Extending a hand, he brushed his fingers over her shoulders and gently glided them down, watching as her nipples hardened under his light touch. Softly, he rubbed his fingers over her nipples, satisfied when she shivered under his touch, and then pulled back. Her pleading eyes begged for more, but he had bigger plans. Gently, but firmly, he said, “Don’t you think these panties and bra are a little…not your style?”

The faintest hint of a smile graced her lips as she sat down on his open knee. “Are you telling me what to wear,  _ your majesty _ ?”

Her eyes dared him and, fortunately, he was in the mood for this. “Yes,” he said firmly, plucking her dress from her and setting it aside, but continued to hold on to the panties and bra. With mock authority, he said, “I’ve decided that the dress is acceptable today, but the bra and panties – no good.” He tossed them casually over his shoulder.

Putting a hand up to her chest, feigning indignation, she said, “Well, whatever shall I wear today, sir?”

Her little act was driving him wild, but he promised himself they wouldn’t have sex until later, not until they’d all suffered. If everything came together as he’d planned, it was going to be a glorious afternoon. Leaning forward, he breathed into her ear, “I’m so glad you asked.” Pulling back, he handed her the wrapped box and said, “A gift.”

Intrigued, Persephone untied the red bow and opened the little box to see a string of pearls nestled amongst some pieces of red lace. Picking up the pearls, she realized some of the lace was attached, forming a waistband for two strings of pearls knotted together towards the front. Examining it once over, she felt the burning stare of her husband’s eyes boring into her skin. She blushed, surprising herself and amusing Hades, and said, “Is this underwear?”

“Yes, please try them on,” he said politely, but she knew it was a command. She loved when they played these games.

Standing up, she slipped her legs between the lace and pearls and pulled them up until the pearls just rested against her seam. “Like that?” she asked.

He smirked, saying, “Not quite, Sweetness,” and leaned forward to tug them up a little more until they were firmly nestled between her lips, the knot resting against her clit. She swallowed, taking a second to get used to the feeling of little pearls stimulating her sensitive spot. He picked up the last item in the box and said, “This also.” Persephone, still overwhelmed from the initial feeling of the underwear, took the bra and fumbled a little, but finally got it on. It was a strappy open-cup bra with just enough underwire support for her ample breasts.

“Is the bra comfortable?” he asked, an edge of concern in his voice.

Nodding, Persephone said, “Yeah, but I might need to pick a different dress – one that’s not so thin. Otherwise, people are going to be seeing my nipples poking through all day.” Looking down at his erection she said, “But I can tell you like that idea.”

He was rock hard now, but would do nothing about it. He shrugged and said, “Do you really care?”

She considered some of the undergarments she’d worn in the past to the office, including the time she took her bra off before a meeting she had with Hades and a few others, just to tease him. She supposed she could play along. “I do, but I’ll do it for you,” she said sweetly. His resolve almost cracked there, but he thought about how crazy she’d be all day with the stimulation. “I don’t know about this underwear though,” she said.

“Why don’t you walk around the room a bit and see how they feel.” Smirking, Persephone said nothing, but slowly sauntered around the room, taking time to feel how the underwear rubbed against her clit. The strand nestled in further, creating delightful pressure against her lips and threading up between her ample ass cheeks. The constant stimulation would most assuredly keep her aroused all day. 

“Well?” he asked.

Persephone came back and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, saying, “So, this is your revenge for yesterday, huh?”

He chuckled and asked, “Does it feel like revenge to you?”

“Oh, yes, it does,” she whispered.

“Well, you’re right. You can’t tease the king without expecting punishment. You have to leave them on all day and you can’t orgasm,” he said firmly, gripping her thighs as she nestled her ass against his erection. He loved the way the underwear looked on her - almost obscene the way the strand disappeared between her seam. Murmuring into her ear, he said, "All that stimulation...I can't imagine how you'll feel in a few hours."

She pouted and said, “You’re such a torturer.” Then, smiling, she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and said, “And I hope you never stop.”

“So you like them?” he asked, a little uncertainty creeping into his voice. He wanted to be sure he wasn’t pushing her too far; after all her pleasure meant as much to him as his own.

“I fucking love them. I don’t know how I’m going to make it through the day without cumming, though.”

He gripped her closer and said, “If you do orgasm, Little Goddess, I promise I will not make love to you later.” A lie, he knew, but he had an image of authority to maintain. Unable to resist, he ran his hands down over her breasts and then lower until he reached her mound. He pushed his fingers in and found the knot resting on her clit, pressing it a little, which elicited a little shiver and a moan from her. “Fuck,” he said, withdrawing his hand, “you look and feel amazing. Be good and I’ll make slow love to you later until you’re begging me to cum.”

Breathlessly, Persephone said, “Promise?”

He laughed and said, “I promise, Sweetness,” and then kissed her sweetly on the lips. Urging her to stand up, he smacked her ass and said, “Now, get ready or we’ll be late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Chapter 1 is really just a 1 page prologue, I decided to be generous and post the next chapter at the same time.
> 
> Thank you for reading this indulgence, lol. I hope you're enjoying it!


	3. Scheduling Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone head to their respective offices and Daphne stops by Hades's office to go over his schedule. But first, he has a gift...

Hades was thrilled to watch his wife walk to her office, knowing that his gifts were going to great use, but he tried not to dwell too long on it or he’d give himself another erection. Sitting down at his desk, he opened his briefcase and pulled out some papers, his laptop, and another little box, also wrapped in a bow. As he locked his laptop into its docking station and powered it on, Daphne came in with a cup of coffee.

“Here you are, sir,” she said, bending over to place it on his desk. Unlike yesterday’s outfit, which was meant to tease him, today’s outfit was a nicely tailored black pinstripe skirt suit with a long jacket that stopped two inches above the skirt hem. As always, she looked absolutely fantastic in it. Looking up at him, she smiled and said, “Are you ready to go over your schedule today?” 

He nodded and she sat down across from him, pulling out her tablet. He slid the box forward and said, “But first, a gift.”

Daphne looked up and examined the box. “For me?”

He nodded again, a self-satisfied smile crossing his lips. He’d already resigned himself to the fact that he – and they – would likely get very little work done, but what kind of king would he be if there wasn’t ample time for play?

Almost cautiously, Daphne untied the bow and opened the box, staring down at a string of pearls nestled amongst black lace. Picking them up, she balanced the pearls on her index finger, arched a brow, and said, “This is underwear?”

He leaned back in his chair and smirked, saying, “Since you don’t always like to wear panties to the office, I figured I’d buy you some.”

Smiling wryly, the nymph cocked her head to the side and said, “I don’t remember that being a problem yesterday when we had a quickie in the meeting room at 10 AM. Or when we had sex in your office at 1:30. Or later in the afternoon when you hunted me down and fucked me again in the copy room. By the way, I’m pretty sure someone opened and closed the copy room door while we were engaged.” She remembered how red his eyes were when he found her in the copy room before he spun her around and bent her over the machine, pounding her hard and fast while she stroked her clit. 

He tapped his fingers on the desk and said, “Yesterday was frustrating. Persephone was…teasing me.” Feeling a little insecure, he said, “Didn’t you like it?”

Daphne ran a hand through her loose hair and laughed a little, “You were an absolute beast. Of course I liked it.”

He exhaled a sigh of relief and then asked suspiciously, “By the way, where were you at lunch yesterday?”

Daphne smiled and said, “Oh, do I owe you an explanation for where I go during my lunch hour? Well, so you know, I was having lunch with a friend.” Daphne wasn’t about to tell him that she and Persephone spent the entire hour making love to each other in a secluded and locked little meeting room. And he was right, the queen’s lingerie yesterday had been amazing.

Hades sat up and folded his hands in front of him. He wasn't fooled by her evasive answer. “Try on the underwear for me.”

Daphne smiled but said nothing as she stood and shrugged off her jacket before unzipping her skirt and turning around to make a show of tugging it over her curvaceous ass, before letting it drop to the ground. Picking up the string of pearls from its little gift box, she noticed how there was a little knot that tied two strings together in the front and that the strings were connected to a black lace waistband. Tugging them on, Daphne slowly slid the pearls between her seam, throwing her head back and moaning a little as the knot settled on her clit. 

“You like them, then?” he asked, pleased. 

She opened her eyes and looked at him, asking, “What’s not to like?”

“Well good,” he said, pleased, gesturing to the box, “there’s more.”

She picked up the open-cup bra and arched a brow, saying, “People are going to be able to see my nipples through my blouse.”

The thought sent a jolt to his already hardening cock. “I can’t imagine you care,” he said, smirking at her. After all, she used to show a lot more than hardened nipples when she had her OnlyFans account. “Put it on.”

Sighing, Daphne said, “Well…okay!” Internally she was delighted; she loved playing these games with the king. He and Persephone were such good lovers that she never really wanted it to end. As such, she was usually more amenable to Hades’s suggestions and he knew it.

Pulling her blouse off, she revealed a simple black bra. Hades liked it enough, but the thought of her walking around all day as the thin material of her satin blouse rubbed against her nipples was arousing. It was going to be so hard not breaking down today, but he reminded himself that his little plan would reap great rewards. 

Dutifully, Daphne put on the bra and bounced her heavy breasts in front of him, running her thumbs over her hardened nipples, satisfied when he moaned. Walking over to him, she sat down on his lap, pleased to feel his erection against her ass and asked, innocently, “Do you like the way it looks?”

He wrapped his arms around her and said, “Fuck, you look amazing in it, Little Flower. I can’t wait until later. I’m going to make love to you so slowly, you’re going to beg me to cum.”

“What if I cum before then? These underwear are going to make it hard not to.”

He buried his face in her neck, trailing little kisses up until he reached her ear, “You can’t or you’ll ruin everything. I need you to be good for me today.”

“Since you asked so nicely, Your Majesty…” she said and was pleased to feel him shiver under her.

“Gods, I wish there weren’t other people around, else I’d have you walk around the office just like this all day.”

“But then Persephone would find out we’re fucking,” she said innocently. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. Leaning back against him she closed her eyes for a moment, savoring the way his large, rough hands caressed her skin. Sighing, she said, “Maybe we should do a work from home day? I could come over and handle your admin stuff there. If it was Thursday, I could even spend the night.”

It was a tempting offer and probably one that he and Persephone would take her up on in the future. Hades rested his head back on the chair and said, “I have a feeling if we did that, all we’d end up doing is having sex all day and night.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” she said, turning to kiss him gently.

Rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand, he said, “Oh, it’s definitely a good thing. Let me talk to Persephone, but I’m sure she’d be up for it. In the meantime, let’s go over today’s schedule.”

Daphne leaned forward and grabbed the tablet, pulling up his calendar, “You’re back-to-back with meetings starting at 9, which is in 10 minutes. You have your normal lunch break –”

“Cancel it. I won’t be able to meet with Persephone at lunch time. Move whatever I have planned at 4 PM to that slot.”

Daphne arched a brow, but said nothing as she blocked off the time on his calendar. “And then,” she said, “your afternoon is booked until 4.”

“Perfect,” he said. “Book 4 PM with Persephone – move or cancel whatever she has then. Set the meeting to my office and make sure you’re back here at 4 too.”

Daphne bit her lip, but said nothing as she made the changes to his schedule. Looking back up at him, she asked, “That it?”

“Yep,” he said, pulling her in for another kiss as his hands roamed her breasts and then lower to her mound. Slipping down, he pushed a finger in and pressed against the little pearl knot resting against her clit. She broke the kiss to whine and he looked down at her lap. He loved the way the underwear looked on her, how the strand disappeared between her juicy lips. "I love watching you work practically naked," he murmured. Pulling back, he urged her to stand, saying, “But you should probably get dressed since I have a few people coming here soon. Leave your old bra, though. I think I’ll keep it for the day.”

Dressing, Daphne turned to leave, savoring the feeling of the pearls between her legs, when Hades stopped her. “Daphne,” he called out. She turned her head and looked at him, and he continued, “Make sure you do as I asked this morning.” Leaning back he crossed his feet over the edge of his desk and said, “Else I’ll have to come up with some other 'gift' for you.”

Daphne bit her lip again; it was going to be a looong day. She was half tempted to be bad, just to see what further erotic things he’d think of.

Nodding her head, she said, “I understand,” and was out of the door.

Hades was proud of himself for coming up with such a wonderful plan, but, man, 4 PM couldn’t come fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they make it to 4 pm?
> 
> If you're curious as to what the panties look like, here you go:   
> https://maybethispair.com/pearl-panties/bracli-your-night-double-pearl-thong/
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	4. The 1 PM Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is dragging on for everyone. Hades is late for his meeting, but Daphne and Persephone have a surprise for him.

Hades cursed to himself as he rushed out of his office towards the large meeting room downstairs. He was going to be late for his 1 PM meeting, and all because that 4 PM call with finance he moved to noon went long. While he was always more than happy to discuss the financial state of his business, today the only thing he could think of was Persephone and Daphne. 

Slowing to a jog, he stopped just long enough to open the glass meeting room door before stopping dead in his tracks. Inside it was Daphne, who’d organized the meeting, and Persephone, something he wasn’t expecting. Where was everyone else? 

The queen made eye contact with him and gave him a slightly pleading look, which he relished, smirking. She was suffering and he knew it, but no matter how she looked at him, he wouldn’t be deterred. Daphne was busy fiddling with the connection to the large screen TV to bring up the presentation. He sat down at the head of the desk, with Persephone sitting just to the side of him. Daphne slowly walked back and sat down at her laptop, which was directly across from Persephone. He could tell by the way she slowly sat down that she was feeling the pearl thong very acutely. It was all he could do to not suddenly cancel the meeting and whisk both ladies back to his office for wild sex. They’d probably love it too, but he knew they’d love it more if he made them wait. 

Persephone cleared her throat and said calmly and professionally, “Hades, do you think we could switch our 4 pm to after this call?”

He shook his head and said, apologetically, “I’m afraid not. I’m booked until then.” Quickly, he looked over at Daphne, and said, “Where is everyone else? I thought we were meeting with the Environmental Resources Team to discuss targets for the quarter?”

A crackly voice boomed, creating feedback on the speakerphone and making Hades jolt in his seat a little, “Hey, we’re here! Daphne suggested we meet virtually since we have to visit a site right afterwards. By the way, thanks, Daphne!”

Smiling, somewhat wickedly, she leaned forward and said, “No problem! Anytime!” Daphne looked up, exchanging a heated look with Persephone.

Hades looked between the two women, clearly on edge because of the constant stimulation his gifts were bringing them. He hoped they were loving every minute of the agony as much as he was. Fates, he was hard again.

The ERT team began their presentation, Daphne’s monitor showing the slides on the big screen. During the call, he became aware that Daphne and Persephone were texting each other and snickering a little. He wasn’t sure he’d like the trouble they were about to bring him. Who was he kidding? He’d love every minute of it, especially if they decided to be bad. It just gave him more leeway to 'punish' them later. He’d waited thousands of years to have these experiences; he was going to relish it all and hope it never ended.

Daphne stood up and stretched, a bit of the lace from her pearl thong peeking up from the top of her skirt. When she lowered her arms, he could see how hard her nipples were under her blouse and imagined how long he’d spend sucking on her tits once 4 PM hit, especially that blue one he loved so much. Walking around behind Hades, Daphne headed towards the queen, who rolled back her chair. Sitting on her lap, Daphne stroked Persephone’s face before leaning in to kiss her. 

Hades immediately smashed the mute button on the phone and looked at them pointedly, asking, “What do you think you’re doing?”

The queen arched a brow and looked at him curiously, saying, “What does it look like we’re doing?”

“Little Goddess, didn’t I ask you to be good?”

Persephone pouted, “But I am being good! I’ve done as you asked. I’ve been good even though you cancelled our normal lunch time lovemaking.”

Shaking his head, he looked over at Daphne and said, “And you?”

Daphne placed a hand on her chest and innocently said, “What? I’m following your rules too, even though they are very, very, hard to follow. We’re just kissing.” She turned her head back to the queen and resumed kissing her. Hades jaw dropped open as he watched his queen run her fingers up Daphne’s body and tweak a nipple through her blouse.

“Is this really any way to behave during a call?” he asked. He was being hypocritical, he knew, because he'd done such things with both of them in previous meetings.

Daphne shrugged and Persephone pulled her head back long enough to say, “It’s your meeting, not mine. I’m just observing.”

“And I just facilitate,” said Daphne, who turned back to trail kisses along Persephone’s neck.

Hades said, somewhat playfully, “Anyone could walk by and see you. Is that what you want?"

“Oh come on, Aidoneus,” Persephone said with a laugh, “you know you’d love for everyone to know you’re fucking not one but two hot women.” 

Daphne laughed and said, “I’m pretty sure everyone knows anyhow.” The idea was thrilling for her.

Persephone continued, “Let them gossip - no one is going to say anything because I’m the queen and you’re the king.” He pursed his lips, and she continued, “Imagine, the two of us stripping down to absolutely nothing making love to each other while you watch…and then someone walks by.” She slid a hand up Daphne’s skirt. Persephone knew exactly how to play to his fantasies. Gods, Hades was desperate for them, his cock rigid. 

He closed his eyes and moaned, resisting the urge to grab his cock and stroke it. A voice on the other side of the call said, “Hades? Hades?”

Quickly he unmuted it and asked, “Yeah?” Daphne and Persephone snickered, but then continued kissing and touching each other.

“Well…what do you think? We know it’s aggressive, but it would be a good look for the company to lead the way in renewable energy.”

Hades was baffled, but too embarrassed to admit he hadn’t been paying attention. Mustering as much enthusiasm as he could, he said, “I think it’s a great idea!” Persephone and Daphne stifled their laughter.

“Wonderful!”

“All right, all further questions go to my admin. Bye!” he said and hung up the call.

He turned to them and said, “You both are very, very bad. And today’s punishment is for yesterday. Don’t think I don’t know what you did to me yesterday, both of you, teasing me with your games. Telling me to wait, Persephone, while sneaking off with my admin during the day.”

Persephone smirked and said, “She’s also my admin. And we made long, slow love during lunch.”

Smirking, Hades said, “So you admit that you broke your own rules yesterday, my queen?”

“Some rules are meant to be broken,” she said with a casual shrug.

Daphne looked down at the queen and said, “Don’t you know? He broke the rules too. A lot. You frustrated him so much, we fucked three times yesterday.”

Persephone laughed and said, “And he was still so rambunctious when work was done.” She slid her hand further up Daphne’s skirt, seeking the pearl between her thighs, and the nymph threw her head back and moaned.

They were so sexy, he could hardly think. Hades stood up, trying to clear his mind, acutely aware of his rigid erection showing, and said, “You’re only torturing yourselves, working yourselves up like that without orgasming. Because if you do, I won’t touch you.” Both women knew he was bluffing, but this game was far too much fun to end just yet.

Daphne stood up and sighed, walking back over to her laptop to disconnect it. Persephone stared at him, but said nothing. She feigned irritation, but was secretly pleased to be denied again. She needed more of this erotic punishment.

Looking between them, Hades sighed dramatically and said, "Well since the meeting ended early, come with me."

He walked over to a little coat closet on the side of the meeting room, flicking on its dim internal light. Gesturing, both Persephone and Daphne entered, a satisfied smile on the queen's face. Hades was going to enjoy erasing that smile. 

Entering in after them, he closed the door behind him. The room was just big enough for the three of them to fit. He reached down and pulled them close, first kissing Persephone deeply and then Daphne.

"Take off your clothes," he murmured.

It was a struggle, but they managed to get down to their bras and panties. The excitement radiating off of them was palpable. He felt almost guilty for what he was about to do, but then remembered how his queen had been merciless to him yesterday.

He lifted his hands and began massaging their breasts. He loved the way their ample flesh spilled through the open cup, the underwire disappearing under the heavy weight of their breasts. Lightly, he ran his fingers over their nipples and then began pinching them, asking sultrily, "Tell me, how do you like your bras?" He hoped they loved the agony of constant stimulation.

"It's hardly a bra," Persephone said.

"The guys in the mailroom were staring at my chest," Daphne answered.

Retreating to a light, almost ticklish touch across their nipples, Hades asked, "But how do they feel?"

"I feel naked, exposed," Daphne replied. "I like it."

"Of course you do."

"The dress constantly rubbing against my nipples is arousing. I feel on edge," Persephone said, biting her lip with one tooth.

"Good."

He pinched a little harder and twisted his fingers. Persephone and Daphne moaned - always a lovely feminine sound which sent a jolt to his already hardened dick - and turned their heads to kiss each other.

He slid his hands down their bodies until he could find the start of the pearl strands. Tugging on them lightly, the two women moaned again, but did not break from their kissing. Shortly, they began to caress each other's nipples as he slipped a finger between their folds and pressed against the pearl knots, stimulating their clits.

They broke their kissing then to look at him, desperately pleading for release.

"Aidoneus, yes, just like that."

"Please let me cum," Daphne moaned with a smile. 

Hades swallowed, his erection now leaking precum, and continued on tweaking their most sensitive parts. He felt his resolve cracking as they began to tremble under his hands.

At Persephone's breathless "Oh," he knew she was getting close, so he stopped and pulled back his hands from both ladies.

They looked confused until Hades said, "I'm going to be late for my next meeting." 

They glared at him, which only made him smirk. He lifted his fingers to his mouth and licked their juices off, murmuring, "Mmm...you both taste like sweet desperation."

"You're such a dick," Persephone said as she narrowed her eyes at him. Daphne choked back a laugh.

Hades loved her feistiness, but kept his amusement to himself. He extended a hand and gently caressed his queen's face, saying softly, "Hmm...I might not let you have my cock at all. I have to decide if I can let all of your bad behavior go." 

Without breaking eye contact with Persephone, he continued, "Daphne, you are not to engage the queen in any amorous activities until I say so. If you do, I will not touch you today. Is that clear?"

Daphne cleared her throat and said, "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my king." He was very domineering today, Daphne observed, but she knew he'd melt for them when they did have sex.

"Bye," was all he said and then he left the closet, leaving the door wide open.

He didn’t wait for either of them to emerge, too aroused to stay in their presence any longer. All he wanted to do was gather them into his arms and make love to them over and over again until they were mindless. As he headed towards the door, he called out over his shoulder, “Remember, it’s only 2.5 hours more.” Internally, he cringed wondering how he was going to make it himself.

Back in the closet Daphne groaned and leaned forward, resting a head on Persephone's shoulder. Persephone stroked her back comfortingly and said, "I guess we should get dressed."

Daphne pulled the closet door shut and said, "Or you and I could finish each other off. I don't care what he said - he's not going to not fuck us. He's too much of a beast not to." She wrapped her arms around her lover and kissed her soft lips. It was one of her favorite things to do.

Persephone pulled back and said, "Very tempting, but is that what you really want?"

"I guess not," Daphne muttered. "I mean the teasing  _ is _ fun…"

"I was counting on this. In fact, looking forward to it," the queen said tugging on her dress again. "He's constructed this day to prove something, but in the end, he'll worship us, serve us, make sure our needs are exceeded. Aidoneus is a giver, at heart."

Daphne sighed and said, "You're right. Plus his dick feels so good."

Persephone laughed and exited the room, already thinking about how she'd "get even" with her husband. These little tease and denial, tease and release games were too much fun.


	5. The 4 PM Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just sex, with lots of teasing and begging.
> 
> It's the spiciest bit I've ever written.

Hades made sure he was five minutes late for his 4 PM meeting, knowing that they’d be waiting for him when he walked in. As he strolled through his double doors, he couldn’t be bothered to disguise his growing erection. He’d made himself suffer almost as much as Persephone and Daphne had, but it would all be worth it and they could spend as long as they liked making love. He was going to take his time teasing them until they had the best orgasms they could remember.

Daphne, stripped down to her bra, panties, and heels, sat in one of the guest chairs at his desk, while his chair sat facing the windows. She looked at his visible erection and then back up at his face as he walked in, working hard to disguise her smile, but otherwise said nothing. Clearing his throat, he stood behind Daphne and crossed his arms. Slowly, his chair swung around and Persephone, also clad in only her bra, panties, and heels, faced him, glaring at him. He found her frustration amusing.

“You’re. Late.” 

He pulled out his phone and said, lightheartedly, “It’s only by five – wait – six minutes.”

She smiled, challenging him, and said, “And how do you plan on making it up? I’m the queen – my time is important.”

He sat on the corner of the desk, facing her, and said, “That all depends. Did you do as I asked today?”

Crossing her arms, she said defiantly, “What if I didn’t?” and looked away.

Gently, he touched her face, turning it back to face him and smiled warmly at her, which she found disarming. “I want to make sure you enjoy this afternoon as much as possible. Waiting will be worth it.” He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, “I’ll make you cum over and over again.” Leaning back, he looked down at her again and said gently, but firmly, “Now tell me, Little Goddess, did you follow my instructions?”

Slowly, she nodded her head and he swiped his thumb across her plump lips, which she took into her mouth as she closed her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he pulled back his thumb and looked over at the nymph who watched their interaction amusedly. “And you, Daphne?”

Smiling, she crossed her legs and sat back, saying, “Of course I’ve been good.” 

Turning back to his wife, he extended his hand, which she took and stood up. Sitting down, he put his feet up on the corner of the desk and leaned back, folding his arms behind his head, content to take in the sight of two beautiful women clad in barely-there lingerie, smug in the knowledge that he was able to get them to comply with a deep fantasy of his under the guise of punishment. Finally, after a long pause, he lowered his legs and spread them as far apart as possible, slapping them with his hands, saying, “I want both of you ladies to come here and sit on my lap.”

Persephone sat down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders to balance herself. She had to admit that she felt very exposed here, even though no one was really supposed to come up here except she, Daphne, and maybe Hecate. The likelihood of them being interrupted was minimal, but the thought of her being caught naked with another woman while sitting on her husband’s fully clothed lap made her a little embarrassed, but heavily aroused. Part of her wanted to be found out.

Daphne joined them, wrapping her arm around his shoulders as well, her hand resting on Persephone’s elbow. Soon, the three were kissing, their tongues sliding across each other. This was mind-melting bliss for Hades and he hoped they were enjoying it as much as he was. He had a feeling that despite all of Persephone’s pouting, she loved suffering today. 

It wasn’t really a punishment after all, but his way of serving his wife’s deepest needs; he  _ lived _ to serve. While she’d been the one to suggest they begin hooking up with Daphne, he couldn’t deny how generous the queen was with him, allowing him to have his fun with the nymph whenever they were in the office. It had, perhaps, turned him into a bit of a demon - or beast as Daphne called him - for Hades found that the more he made love to them, the more he wanted to again and again. Daphne was almost always willing to play along too, whether that was from her OnlyFans days, or her personality, and he liked how it was so easy to please her.

Hades broke from the kiss and asked them to stand, which they did, each straddling one of his legs. They were so petite, it was the only way he'd be able to access their breasts with his mouth. Lowering his head, he began to kiss around Persephone’s breast, purposely ignoring her nipple while his other hand slid up to gently brush against Daphne’s peaks, causing the nymph to shiver on his leg. Hades could feel the heat of their cores through his woolen pant legs. 

He looked up, pleased to see Persephone and Daphne kissing, imagining that they were in such bliss yesterday when they’d decided to torture him during lunch. Hades finally captured Persephone’s nipple in his mouth, between his teeth and softly nibbled on it, causing her to break from Daphne briefly to moan before resuming their kissing. Fates, she was so beautiful like this, he thought. Taking more of her breast in his mouth, he sucked on her nipple for a few seconds before releasing it and turning to Daphne’s blue one. Extending his forked tongue, he slid it around her areola, feeling it crinkle under his ministrations. Then he drew it into his mouth, sucking on it hard, which caused Daphne to moan as well. He smiled to himself, knowing that they were ready for his cock, but he planned on making them wait just a little longer.

He switched back to Persephone’s breasts, paying good attention to both nipples before turning back to Daphne’s. Hades continued like this until he felt them begin to gyrate their hips on his lap. Hades’s cock was painfully erect and he had a feeling the first time he came tonight, it would be quick, but he also knew he’d cum many more times afterwards to make up for it.

Pulling back, he said, “I want both of you to kneel in front of me.”

Frowning, Persephone said, “But we’ve been waiting to feel your cock all day.”

He knew he’d give her what she wanted, eventually, but they were bad earlier teasing him like that. “That’s tough luck. Maybe you should’ve thought about that before you and Daphne decided to make out during an important work call. Do you have any idea how much money we’re going to lose on the renewable energy initiative?”

“You were the one who said yes to them, if I recall,” Persephone stated, but she dropped to her knees anyhow. Daphne soon followed her.

Unzipping his pants and pulling them down a little, Hades pulled out his long, rigid cock and said, “There, now you have my dick.”

Without saying another word, they leaned in to lick it, taking turns swirling their tongues around the head for a few minutes before Persephone sunk nearly the entire length into his mouth. "Oh...uh..uh..," he moaned, "so good." He was torn between closing his eyes to relish in the sensations or to watch two nearly naked women worshipping his manhood. While Persephone worked his length in her mouth, Daphne licked around the base and his sac. He watched them as they switched, Daphne taking his length into her mouth and Persephone working his base. As he predicted, it didn’t take long and he cried out, “I’m gonna cum,” and sat forward to hold his cock as he came over their open mouths, several spurts of his seed dotting their tongues, lips, and cheeks. Sighing, he closed his eyes to catch his breath and when he opened them again, Persephone and Daphne were licking the remnants of his cum off of each other’s face. He hadn’t even softened that much before he felt himself getting hard again.

Looking up at him with her large doe-eyes and a kind smile, Persephone asked, “Do you feel better now?” She knew why he'd done this - he wanted to make sure he could prolong the sex as much as possible.

He wasn't expecting the moment to feel so tender between the three of them. Smiling, he nodded.

“Great,” Daphne said, standing up. “What next?”

Fates, he wondered how any of this was real, how his biggest fantasies kept coming true over and over again. He felt an overwhelming urge to collect Persephone to him and tell her how much he loved her for allowing this. Later, he told himself, he'd do just that when it was just them, and he'd make sure to worship her with his forked tongue until she told him to stop.

Tilting his head back against the chair, he raised a finger as if to request a moment to recuperate. Slowly, he said, “Both of you, hop on my desk.”

He stood up, almost drunk from his release, and leaned forward to kiss Persephone pushing her back until she was laying flat on the desk. Gently, he pushed her legs back and encouraged her to hold them. His hand roved her body, skimming her nipples and traveling lower until his finger slipped between her lower lips and he found the pearl knot resting against her clit. Pressing it a little, she moaned loudly and grasped at her own nipples, releasing her hold on her legs. Encouraged, he slipped a finger inside of her, unsurprised at how wet she was. 

He continued doing this, bringing her closer to the edge, and bringing his erection back to life, until he felt her begin to tense up. Quickly removing his fingers, Persephone moaned and begged, “Aidoneus, please, make love to me and make me cum.” She couldn’t remember the last time sex had been so intense and despite her begging, she hoped he’d tease her a little longer.

“Not yet,” he whispered into her ear, just for her, “but I promise, my love, that I’ll satisfy you.” Standing up, the sensitive side evaporated and he said, “Sorry, Sweetness, you’ll have to wait a little longer since you were so defiant today.” She whined which elicited a chuckle from him.

He knew Persephone wanted his cock, but he wanted her orgasm to be special, so he decided to make her wait. If she were jealous of not being first, she didn’t show it, instead turning her head to Daphne to begin kissing her again. He turned to Daphne, trailing his mouth over her breasts until he was as hard as before. Instead of slipping a finger in her, Hades lined up his cock with her cunt and slipped in slowly, parting the double strand of pearls as he stretched her wide. The knot pressed a little more against her nub, causing her to moan. Fates, Daphne was so fucking beautiful filled with his cock, his wife's tongue in her mouth, and trembling under him. Pulling back almost all the way, he slowly pressed in again, causing her to moan loudly and tremble once more. “Ohh...you feel so good, Hades,” she whined. “Cum in me.”

Smirking, he stopped moving in her and said, “No, it’s too soon, Daphne. You haven’t suffered enough for making out with my wife earlier.”

“I wanna suffer every day,” Daphne said, eliciting a laugh from both of her lovers. “I can’t get enough of you two.”

Hades noticed that Daphne and Persephone held hands and for some reason that moved him a little. Turning his head back to Daphne, his eyes roved over her body as he made slow love to her. At this pace, it would take him a long time to cum again - all the better to enjoy the delicious way their tight cunts gripped his length. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw Persephone’s fingers begin to glide down to her nub, and he stopped his movements to grab her hand, kiss it, and say, with a smile, “No, Sweetness, you may not touch yourself unless I say so. And I don’t say so.” Groaning, Persephone returned her hand to the side, sure that Hades would take extra long with Daphne because of her bratty ways.

Hades resumed his lovemaking and the nymph began writhing on the desk, saying, “Oh, I’m close.” The god of the dead took that as his cue to slip out of her, smiling when she whined “no.” He was practically drunk on the power he held in this moment, that he was able to make them mindless with want. This is what had turned him into a beast, a god who could seemingly have sex with them endlessly. Pleasing them every day boosted his libido in a way he'd never imagined, and he tried not to focus on how needy it made him seem.

Turning back to Persephone, he leaned over her and kissed her, saying softly, “Your turn, Sweetness” as he teased the tip of his cock against her folds, feeling the way the pearls rubbed against his sensitive tip. Making eye contact, Hades parted the double strand and slowly pushed into her, the knot rubbing against her clit with his movements. She moaned loudly, pinching and tugging her nipples, but never breaking eye-contact. The moment was too emotionally intense for the queen to look away; she needed to memorize this moment and file it all away for the future. As he slid in all the way, Persephone cried out and clutched at his jacket with her hand, pulling him into a trembling kiss.

“Cum in me,” she begged.

“I'll cum in both of you...but you’re not ready yet,” he said. She moaned. This obvious display of his authority only served to fuel her arousal. The fact that Hades was able to mercilessly tease and satisfy two women at the same time only amped her up more.

She whined more and he chuckled as he continued his slow, torturous pace. 

“Pleaaassseee,” she whined. 

Oh, how he loved hearing her whine and beg. Maybe if she did it a little more, he’d let her cum. Who was he fooling? 

“No.”

She did not beg again, only moan and grasp at her breasts, desperate to slip a finger to her clit. Hades side-eyed Daphne, but she was merely holding Persephone’s hand, playing the part of the good girl - this time. 

After a few minutes, he felt her walls begin to tighten around him and he slipped out quickly. Smiling, he admonished her, “You weren’t going to tell me, were you, Little Goddess?”

“No,” she pouted. “I’m so wound up, I need release.”

He ran a hand through his hair and laughed, saying, “You’re so fucking tempting, but...no. I don’t think you’re ready.” She moved her hand across her belly and his eyes flashed when he said, “Don’t make me tie your wrists.”

Lowering her eyelids seductively, she said, “Oh, bound by the king and slowly fucked to death sounds  _ so _ terrible.”

He placed a hand on either side of her shoulders and leaned down to kiss her hard, the swollen tip of his cock bouncing on her abdomen. “Keep it up and only Daphne will be the one cumming tonight. I’ll tie you up and make you watch as I fuck her over and over again.” She shivered at his words; catching on, he whispered in her ear, “Is that something my queen would like?”

“M-maybe,” she said, “but I really just want you to fuck me.”

“In time, Sweetness,” he said.

Pouting again, Persephone closed her mouth, but Daphne moaned, saying, “Don’t make promises you won’t keep.”

Lifting himself up, he loomed over Daphne and said, “Not wise to challenge the king. I thought you were good.”

Biting on her finger, she said, “I am.”

“We’ll see,” he said as he slid into Daphne again, this time more quickly and harder than before. They both sighed at the stretch and then he was moving in her faster, his thumb lowering to push on the pearl knot resting against her overly-stimulated clit. 

Quickly, she felt herself reaching orgasm. Hades was looking at her, waiting for her to let him know. Daphne knew if she didn’t tell him, he’d make her suffer more. Reluctantly, she said, “I’m close.”

“Good,” he praised and pulled out, leaning down to kiss her briefly on the lips. It was Daphne’s turn to pout.

Turning back to Persephone, he smiled gently and caressed her face, before leaning down and softly kissing her as he slammed into her. She gasped under his mouth and clutched on to him tightly. He slipped a finger to her pearl knot and pressed it. After a few minutes she closed her eyes and said, “Oh, I’m about to cum!”

Quickly he stopped and pulled out from her. Persephone’s eyes shot open and she asked, “How much longer are you going to tease us?” 

Shrugging, he said, “A little longer? I don’t know. You both don’t seem ready yet.” He ended his sentence with a sharp-toothed smile. Persephone both loved and hated him in this moment.

Two more rounds he did this, slowly fucking them until they were close and then backing off, each time the duration shortening. He loved teasing them, loved the way each pussy gripped him differently, loved the way they were splayed out on his desk.

It was time, he decided; his dick wanted to release again. He was going to make them cum this round and, if they were still aroused, he’d make love to them again. Feeling overheated, he took off his suit jacket, unbuttoned and slid his shirt down off of his arms, and pulled his pants off entirely, leaving him in just his socks, but he was sure they wouldn’t care. Persephone’e eyes lit up and both she and Daphne sat up to touch him, but he said, “Uh uh, I need you both to stay on the desk as you were. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Smiling - this time warmly - he dragged his cock across Persephone’s folds and then gently pushed in, using his thumb to press down on the pearl knot against her nub. They sighed together and he lowered his forehead to hers and softly asked, “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Persephone replied, breathlessly, her body trembling under him.

Again, Hades began to slowly fuck her, but this time, his thumb on her pearl was relentless. The queen bit her lip and moaned, “Oh, I’m so close.”

“That’s right, Sweetness, cum for me,” he said hoarsely as he pressed on her pearl one last time before she arched her back, practically screaming her release. She came hard against him, her walls clenching him tightly, edging him just short of the point of no return. Emotions deep within her welled up and she wondered how amazing sex could make her feel so fragile. Hades held her close to him as she sobbed into his arms, her orgasm so powerful it drove her to tears. He whispered praises and gently kissed her across the face and neck, kissing the tears away. She opened her eyes and her watery gaze locked upon his. He conveyed his love and passion for her in a look, softly smiling and brushing a loose strand of hair back. 

As her walls began to relax, he began to pump in her hard and fast until he fell over the edge too, spurting inside her once and moaning, but quickly pulling out to slide into Daphne before he could spurt a second time.

“Your turn, Little Flower,” he said as he pressed on Daphne’s pearl knot. Throwing his head back and crying out a strangled "uhh-uhh-uhh," his second and third spurts filled her with his warm, sticky seed. He’d never done this before, but had wanted to try it for some time. He continued pounding her, even as his orgasm finished until he felt her clenching hard around him. Daphne cried out, a loud long whine, and Hades pulled her into his arms, pressing soft kisses along her jaw, telling her how good she was.

He pulled out and stood back, taking in the sight of his wife and their lover, both looking deliciously fucked, his cum leaking from both of them, dripping over their folds and the pearls nestled between. Smiling, they turned to face each other and slowly kissed, their tongues delving into each other’s mouths. His heart pounded. This was the best sex he'd ever had. If possible he loved his wife, his Sweetness, even more for indulging him. And his lover, she was so special to him, his Little Flower that he would cherish as long as this arrangement lasted.

His erection started to flag, but he knew it would come back quickly. After all, he’d been building himself up all day and he was still full of desire for the two women in front of him. Reaching out, he took them by the hands and pulled them up, holding them close, rubbing his palms up and down their backs soothingly. Persephone and Daphne wrapped their arms around him and reached up to pepper his face and neck with kisses.

“That was,” Persephone said, “fucking amazing.”

“Did you two like it that much?” he asked, already knowing the answer, pleased to know they were as moved as he had been.

Daphne growled, saying, “Best sex of my life.”

Smiling, he bent down, giving each woman a sweet kiss on the lips before saying, “I’m glad. I wanted this to be special. Let’s retire to the couch for a bit...then we can try for round two.”

Picking up his phone, he yawned, unsurprised why he was tired. It was 5:15 PM - they’d been making love for an hour and he'd cum twice, but the evening was still very young. Plopping down on the middle couch seat, he sat back, stretching his legs out while Daphne and Persephone sat on either side. He wrapped protective arms around them and then felt himself drifting off for a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, that was a long chapter and I hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> I decided that this work needed one more chapter to close out their special afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like this story. It's been my favorite one to write thus far. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate all feedback.


End file.
